How Could You!
by faith.love.life.epic
Summary: Miley Cyrus goes on tour with the Jonas brothers, Emily and Leslie. Miley is in love with Nick, but while they are on the tour, he runs into an old friend-Sadie. She dates nick and turns everyone, but leslie, against Miley. What will happen? Ends up Niley
1. Present Day

A/N: I Don't own the characters, except for Sadie and Christina (who appear later). I own the plot, but none of the songs.

Oh and throughout the entire story, Leslie will be on Miley's side no matter what. She's the only one who has faith in Miley and never doubts her. Just…fyi!

Chapter 1

Miley P.O.V.

My name is Destiny Hope Cyrus. Better known as Miley Cyrus or Hannah Montana, daughter of Billy Ray, friend to many famous people. I have my own CD out, 2 soundtracks out, my own TV show, and I am currently on tour with my friends The Jonas Brothers, Emily, and Leslie.

Emily and I go way back. Basically, we met at auditions for Hannah Montana. We were paired together for auditions and hit it off immediately. We run lines together all the time, and she is ALWAYS at my house. She is a sister to me. I love her to death. She is dating Kevin Jonas, who is like an older brother to me.

Kevvy and I have gotten really close. He is the eldest of the Jonas Clan, and is always watching out for me. He is so romantic too! Emily tells me the things he does for her…that boy is good!

Leslie. My best friend. My life. My other half. The cheese to my Macaroni. Best friends since age 2. We did cheerleading together, we sang together, and when I moved out to L.A., she came with. We rarely fight, we always say and do the same things. We even look alike! We are basically sisters separated at birth. We spend every waking hour together, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Les is dating Joe.

Joe is the middle boy of the Jonas Clan. He is the lead singer of the Jonas Brothers, though the others sing as well. He likes to play the tambourine. That boy never ceases to amaze me. He's the cute funny one, and boy does he play that title well. He constantly has me rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off.

Lastly, Nicky. Nick Jonas. The first boy I've fallen in love with, the first boy that I've cared for more than myself, the boy that I have liked for a consecutive 2 years. But does he know? NO! He thinks of us as best friends. And I mean, who am I kidding. I'd rather be the best friend, than not be in his life at all. It's just so hard. Seeing him around other girls KILLS ME. I want to be with him, to hold his hand, and kiss him. But I'm guessing he doesn't, because he's had ample opportunity.

The tour had been going well. So well, in fact, that I would call it the best time of my life.

However, that took a turn for the worse on December 16th. The worst day of my life. The day it all started to go downhill. Now, I'm sitting here, in this dark attic of my dad's tour bus **(A/N: I know tour buses don't have attics, but this one does for the sake of the story)** wrapped in a blanket, crying myself to sleep. I wish things could've ended differently, but they aren't. They haven't. Don't get me wrong-I'm not suicidal or anything. But I am depressed. How can things change so drastically in the blink of an eye? One minute, we are laughing and joking, and the next im being screamed at and blamed for things I didn't do. I don't understand what I did to deserve this.

And the worst part of it all? I need my friends. I need them now more than ever. While this whole ordeal was taking place, my mother passed away. No one has been there for me. And its not something that is easy to go through on your own.

I just wish someone cared.


	2. Start at the Beginning

Chapter 2

Miley's P.O.V.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

2 months ago, one week into the tour. (still miley's P.O.V.)

I woke up, stretched my legs, and hopped out of my bunk. I scurried into the living room, which was now full of my best friends awaiting my arrival. I told each of them good morning, before settling down on the sofa between Nick and Joe.

"So, we are in Seattle. We have the day off. What should we do, guys?" Nick asked.

"Oh I know! Let's go hang out downtown. That way we can see all the unique things about Seattle!" I said, enthusiastically.

Everyone seemed to like this idea, as they jumped up and dashed in different directions to get ready.

Being the last in the living room, I stood up, laughed to myself, and headed to my bunk to get clothes.

I quickly changed into black leggings, a denim mini skirt, an "MTV" shirt, and black flip flops. I pulled my Coach purse off my bed, grabbed my aviators, and marched into the bathroom.

I quickly applied eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow. I put on some lip gloss, ran a brush through my curls, and headed back to the living room.

No one was in there.

How was I done first? I'm never done first!!

My thoughts were soon interrupted by everyone rushing back into the living room. We scurried out into the busy city, and began our adventurous afternoon.

2 hours later.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO IT!" joe cried.

"Jooooeeey! For me?" Leslie pleaded.

I chuckled to myself. They cracked me up. Leslie was trying to pull Joe into a clothing store, but he was holding onto the edge of a wall in hopes of not being dragged in there. He was no longer touching the ground. Leslie is strong. She had both of his legs/feet in her hands while he clutched onto the wall for dear life. He was just kinda hanging there, 3 feet above the ground.

I looked around our group, staring at this scene playing out before us. They all looked on bemused, just as intrigued as I am.

However, I started to feel bad for Joey. I have been in this position before, and Leslie ALWAYS wins. I felt the need to step in.

"Hey I have an idea!" I called out.

Leslie dropped Joes ankles and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"oooooow" he said, a little over dramatically.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"How about us girls go into the shops, and you boys can go to the arcade. We can meet for dinner in like an hour? Win-win situation, right?"

Everyone's face lit up, and then I knew it had been a good idea.

We each went off in our own direction, the girls towards the mall, the boys towards the arcade, after bidding each other farewell.

An hour or so later, we met the boys at a diner for dinner. We arrived first, and got a table.

Our discussion came to a halt as the boys entered the diner. The bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer, and in walked the three boys and some girl.

"Hey you guys!" Nick said, really cheery.

"Whats up?" Joe and Kevin asked us, simultaneously.

"Not much. How was the arcade?" I asked them, well, more Nick.

"It was good! I ran into one of my best friends from when we were in New Jersey! Her name is Sadie!" Nick said, pointing to the girl.

"Hi!" she said, a little shy.

"Hi, I'm miley!" I said, extending my hand.

"So, I talked to my parents and her parents, and Sadie is gonna come on tour with us!" Nick exclaimed.

"Neat! That's exciting!" I said, faking enthusiasm.

"Yeah, and theres more news…when I was younger, I always had this crush on Sadie. So when I saw her at the arcade today, I kinda thought it was fate. I asked her out right then and there, and now she's my girlfriend!" Nick said, holding up their hands, which were laced together.

My heart sank. I wanted to scream, cry, frown, run. All of the above. But I didn't. I plastered a fake grin on my face, stood up and hugged Nick and congratulated him.

"That's great Nicky! I'm happy for you!" I said.

"thanks miles!"

"Well guys. Im really not hungry. I have a migraine, so I'm gonna go back to the bus. I'll see you guys later!" I lied.

"Okay bye!" they chorused.

"Wait! Miley! Can I come with you? So I can…you know…put my stuff down in the bus?" Sadie asked me.

"Of course. That's fine!" I said, fake happily.

We walked out of the diner, and started for the bus.

I opened my mouth to get to know her, but she cut me off.

"No. Don't speak you little has been, squeaky voice, annoying personality, wanna be!" she hissed at me.

Whoa. Who does she think she is?!

"excuse me?" I shot back.

"you heard me. Listen, little miss priss, I see the way you look at Nick. You stay away from him. You hear me? I'll make your life a living hell if you don't. I can and I will, so don't try me, Cyrus. Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. DON'T EVEN MENTION HIS NAME!" she screamed at me.

"Whatever." I said, storming off.

She ran up and grabbed my arm, whipping me around. Before I could yank my arm away from her, she slapped me. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

I stood there, stunned, clutching my cheek in my hand, tears streaming down my face.

"I have these boys in the palm of my hand. You mess with me, I'll make them hate you. You got that, Cyrus?" she spat at me.

I turned to walk away again, but she grabbed my arm, only rougher this time. Before I could protest, she attacked me! She hit me over and over, kicked me, tore my clothing, and then walked off laughing.

I sat on the ground, sobbing silently, and trying to figure out what to do.

Nick really likes her, there's no way he'd believe she did this to me.

I looked down at myself. I was a mess. I had bruises all over my arms, my face was all red, my legs were bruised and cut up and my clothes were torn up. I stood up, brushed myself off, and wobbled to the bus. I sat in my bunk, not bothering to change, and prayed that this was a one time occurrence.

Boy was I wrong.

Sadie P.O.V.

That otta teach that stupid, whiney, little miss perfect! She'll never go around Nick again.

Now, they will all be curious when they see her with all those bruises. I have an idea….

Before I crossed the street to go back into the diner, I squeezed my eyes shut, and slapped myself across the face. As hard as possible. I took out my compact, and smiled as I saw a red handprint appearing on my cheek. I then let fake tears spill out of my eyes, and waited until they had somewhat dried on my cheeks. I smeared my eye makeup, messed up my hair, and tore up my clothes a bit.

Now she doesn't stand a chance.

I fake limped back into the diner, Nick shot up and ran over to me.

"What happened?!" He asked me.

"M-m-miley." I choked out.

"What?" nick asked, confused, along with the rest of the table.

I sat down at the table, and began my story.

"I was walking with Miley, trying to get to know her. I grabbed her arm to ask her a question, but she winced and I saw all these bruises on her arms! I got worried and started to hug her. But she slapped me, called me a bitch and then….then…then she attacked me! I was so scared! I was just trying to be nice!!" I wailed.

They all looked at me with horrified faces.

"I cant believe her!" Joe said, clearly pissed.

"I know! Why would she do something like that?!" Emily hissed.

This is easier than I thought!!

Leslie's P.O.V.

"I want to know what the hell her problem is!" Nick yelled.

"ME too!" exclaimed Kevin.

I stayed quiet. There was no way in hell Miley would ever do something like this. I know Miley. When she gets mad, she doesn't hit. She hates violence. She wouldn't hurt a fly, and I didn't have a doubt in her. AT ALL.

I excused myself from the table, walked out of the diner, and ran to the bus. I opened the door, ran straight for her bunk, and found her curled up crying.

She looked like a mess. She sat there, torn up, bruised and cut. I climbed up the ladder to her bunk and wrapped her in my arms.

"Its okay hun. Its okay." I muttered.

She let out the hot tears that she'd been trying to hold back. I sat there holding her, as she cried.

After about 20 minutes, I pulled back and told her what Sadie had told us.

She sat there, eyes wide, in complete shock. Then she told me her side of the story.

Of course I believed Miley. And I would no matter what. You don't just throw away a friendship because some new girl comes in and makes all this stuff up. It'd be hard to convince the others, but as long as Miles had me, she should be fine.

I hugged her, and sat with her as she fell asleep. I stayed with her all night, not daring to move. She had always been there for me, and now it was my turn.


	3. She What!

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! AND SADIE. WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE. **

**Read and Review please!**

Chapter 3

The next morning

Miley P.O.V.

I woke up, stretched out and sat up, regretting it immediately. The bruises were still sore from yesterday, and fairly swollen. I don't want the others to see them, they'll want to know what happened. Then I'll have to explain the story, I'll just be called a liar. I mean, yes they have known me longer, but from what Leslie told me yesterday, Sadie put on a pretty convincing front. No reason to test her. Ive already seen the consequences.

I hopped off my bunk, put on my juicy track pants, a hoodie and my uggs, making sure that every inch of my body was covered. I took my hair down from the pony tail so it could somewhat cover the bruises adorning my face. I walked into the living room, hoping everyone would be asleep.

No such luck.

They were all there. Staring, well more of glaring, at me. I hung my head in shame, though I don't know why. I did nothing. I guess it's just easier to accept the blame. It probably only made me look even more guilty.

I walked over to where Joe was, not daring to speak. I think I heard him mutter something about me, but I let it slide.

I looked around the room, noticing Sadie was absent. I used this to my advantage.

With a shaky voice, I spoke up. "Did you ever think that maybe she's lying to you?" I questioned.

They all stared at me, slightly in disbelief, but more in anger. Anger I assumed was directed at me. I turned to walk out, when someone spoke up.

"No. I didn't consider that…" Kevin muttered, barely audible.

I turned my head around, looking at each of them.

"Maybe you should have." With that, I turned and walked back to my bunk, to cry myself to sleep. A sleep I wasn't so sure I wanted to wake up from.

A few hours later, I was woken up by a loud slam, followed by the screeching of the curtains being pulled back of my bunk.

"WHAT THE HELL." Sadie hissed at me.

I sat straight up, and backed away in defense. But that didn't stop her. She slapped me. Hard.

"what was that for?!" I cried.

"For being a dumb bitch! Duh! I told you to STAY AWAY FROM NICK. Did you not get it through your head?! Now he's questioning me and doubting me. That makes me mad. Do you want to see me MAD?!" she whisper-yelled.

I just glared at her.

"Why does it matter if im around him?" I questioned.

"I don't want you around any of them. It would ruin what I have going for me! I'm using them. Hear what im saying? U-S-I-N-G. I mean, its not like I care about any of them!" She spat. I didn't see this, but she took out her phone and began recording our conversation.

"I mean come on! Kevin? Hes dumb! And even dumber for dating whats her face. Oh yeah. Little Miss Blonde Bimbo Emily. God she's annoying! And Joe. What an idiot! And why the hell is hell is he dating Leslie!? She's a freak. He could do a lot better, and that's saying a lot, seeing as I think he's no better than a hobo in need of a haircut and a sense of humor! And nick. Ew god don't even get me started. Hes GROSS. Just easy to use to get what I want. Fame and popularity. It's working well, don't you think?" she continued.

I glared at her, reached my hand back and slapped her. "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU CANT TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" I screeched.

"Watch me." She spat, before attacking me again.

It wasn't until 2 hours later that I realized I had blacked out. Leslie was sitting on my bunk, ice in hand, rubbing my bruises.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Oh miles. It ws horrible! Sadie came into the living room, saying you said this horrible stuff about us. They were just beginning to see what she had done to you yesterday. But then she did this! She recorded a conversation she had with you, on her phone. I could totally tell it was her talking, and not you. But she had covered the speaker with a cloth while recording, somewhat distorting the voices. The others are convinced you said those things. But miles, I know better. She walked in to that living room, told some lame sob story, played the recording, and we heard a slap over the recording after hearing 'don't you dare! You cant talk about them like that' Did you slap her? What happened?"

"I got so mad when she said that about you guys. I lost it. I couldn't help it. I've never hit anyone before. Im not that kind of person! You know that! I feel terrible! Oh god what have I done?!" I wailed.

Leslie scooted closer to me, and scooped me up into a hug. She was always good at comforting me, kinda the benefit of being practically sisters.

"Oh miley. It's okay. I am so proud of you for doing that. Thank you for standing up for us. And if the others knew, they'd say thank you."

"You realize this doesn't give me a leg to stand on? I look like a devil. Like a traitor. Like a heartless bitch. Like…like… Sadie!" I choked out.

"I know hun. But you wont lose me. I'm here forever. I promise." Leslie cooed.

"You know the worst part? I don't even blame them. I blame myself for being so dumb. I shouldve told Nick I am in love with him. Maybe everything would've been better. Everything was so perfect less than 24 hours ago. Why did this happen to me?! I don't understand!" I cried.

"I know hun. I know. Shh. I'm here for you." Leslie muttered, rocking my petite frame in her arms.

I love Leslie. She is the best friend I could ask for. She is definitely a sister to me.

After this little discussion with her, I'm in need of air. I feel like walls are closing in, though I wouldn't object if they just wanted to squish me all together and get rid of these feelings.

I hugged Leslie, told her I needed some air, and climbed off the bunk. I grabbed my iPod out of my bag, and stumbled into the living room.

The second I entered, 6 heads (including sadie) shot up and glared in my direction.

Tears slid down my cheeks, but I only hope they didn't see.

"Have anything to say for yourself?!" Joe spat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried." I said, barely audible. I'm not even sure they heard.

"You're damn right we wouldn't believe you!" Emily screeched. Guess they did hear me.

"I thought we were friends, Miley. But you've changed. Friendship over." Nick said, glaring at me.

"but i-" I tried. It was worth a shot.

"No. Save it. I don't ever want to hear your voice again!" Kevin hissed, an emotion I thought impossible for him. Apparently the others thought so too, as they looked at him in shock.

I just hung my head low, wishing I was anywhere else in the world.

"Baby get ready. Get set. Dooon't go." My phone went off.

"Hi daddy.." I choked out, still standing in front of my number one fans. Every single one glaring at me.

"Bud…i..i..i have..so..something to te-teell you." My dad choked out, obviously crying.

"daddy? Whats wrong?!" I asked, speaking fast.

"Mile. It's your mom. Sh-she….she died."

"WHAT?! NO! SHE COULDN'T HAVE. THIS IS A JOKE. THIS IS A DREAM. YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" I wailed, my eyes wide.

"No bud, i-i-i-m sorry. Its no-not. She appa-apparently had a brain aneurism. A severe on-one. I'm so sorry angel." He cried.

"Oh daddy. No. NO THIS CANT BE TRUE." I yelled.

"I know bud. Wh-why don't you come to m-my bu-bus later. O-or now?"

"I'll come la-later. I'm going for a walk." I stuttered out.

"I love you daddy." I choked out.

"I love you too bud. It'll be okay. Call me when you're on your way here."

"Ok. Bye." I ended the call, and my knees went weak. I fell to the floor, clutching my stomach in pain. How could I have lost my mother? Not just my mother, but I lost my grandfather only 2 months ago in a car crash THAT I HAD BEEN IN TOO! Two of the most important people in my life died. My friends hate me. The boy im in love with despises me.

Why live?

I shriveled up on the ground, still in front of the others. They all watched in anger or horror. They had no idea. And I didn't plan to let them know.

I sat up on the floor, brought my knees to my chin, and lay my head in between my knees.

Leslie came in, I know she did because the next thing I felt was someone pull me into a hug, followed by gasps.

I looked up, my eyes stinging from the tears.

"les-leslie." I cried.

She hugged me again, rocking me in her arms.

"What is it hun?" she asked me.

"Not here." I whispered.

She helped me stand up, and walked me back into the bunk room.

"Mommy. My mommy. She. She died." I wailed.

Leslie stood there in shock. Eyes wide open, tears spilling out of them.

"Oh miley. OH god miley!" she pulled me into a hug.

"I am SO sorry!" she cried, hugging me.

"Me too les. I miss her!"

"I do too. She was like a second mom to me! But I know its nothing like what you're going though." She said, hugging me tighter, tears still flowing freely from both of our eyes.

I pulled back, and grabbed my ipod.

"Im going for that walk now." I stated, before walking back to the living room.

"Whats wrong with you?" Joe asked, coldly.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I faked a smile, but you could tell it was fake. The corners of my mouth barely even turned up. It hurt too much to smile. I couldn't even fake it, not when I knew my mom was gone and I'd never see her again. Ever.

Tears spilled out of my eyes again, as I walked out the door.

Leslie P.O.V.

Oh my god. NO this cant be happening! I sat on miley's bunk and cried for a good hour. How could I not? I cried for everything happening to miley. I cried for losing my second mother. I cried for the pain my best friend was feeling. I cried for the pain I felt.

I stood up and walked into the living room, to be met with 5 pairs of worried eyes.

"Babe! What's wrong?!" Joe questioned.

I pushed him away. How could I be nice when he treated my best friend so badly.

"not now." I muttered, walking zombie like into the kitchen.

"What?" Joe said, confused.

"I cant believe you guys." Was all I could manage.

Sadie shot me a death glare, and I wasn't in the emotional state to deal with her. I turned on my heal and went back to my bunk. I just sat there for hours, praying for my best friend, crying for her, and feeling bad for her.

Miley P.O.V.

I scrolled around on my playlist for a favorite song, before landing on one I would always love.

So take one word you said

You put it in your bed

You rest your tiny head on your pillow

You wonder where you're going next

You got your head pushed to my chest

and now you're hoping that someone let's you in

Well I sure'll let you in

You know I'll let you in

Oh kelsey, you

So don't let anyone scare you

You know that i'll protect you

Always all through the thick and thin

Until the end

You better watch it

You know you don't cross it because

I'm always here for you

and i'll be here for you

(i know x3) i know how it feels believe me

i've been there and

(i know x3) i know what it feels like

tell me kelsey

i'd swim the ocean for you

the ocean for you

whoa, oh kelsey

and i'd swim the ocean for you

the ocean for you

whoa, oh kelsey

you don't

it's going to get harder

and it's going to burn brighter

and it's going to feel tougher each and every day

so let me say that i love you

you're all that i've ever wanted

all that i've ever dreamed of to come

and yes you did come

i want you so bad

can you feel it too?

you know i'm so, i'm so in love you

i want you so much

i need you so much

i need your, i need your, your touch

an i'd swim the ocean for you

the ocean for you

whoa, oh kelsey

x4

I hummed along softly, walking through the streets of some random city. One of my brothers, Trace, sang in this band. It was always soothing for me to hear him and his music. I listened to some sad Green Day songs, I listened to Bad Day by Daniel Powter, and a few others, before returning to my bus. I wanted to grab some things before going to my daddy's bus.

I opened the door, my eyes extremely red and puffy. No sooner I set foot in the door, my phone rang.

"

"You So take one word you said, put it in your bed. You rest your tiny head on your pillow

You wonder where you're going next. You got your head pushed to my chest"

I smiled inwardly, at the irony of having just listened to this song, and I smiled outwardly at the thought of talking to one of my many older brothers. But my smile turned to a frown as I met the gaze of the angry people in front of me, and at the thought of the conversation I was about to have with Trace.

"Hello?" I said, shakily.

"Oh Miley." He cried.

I broke down. Hearing your older brother-your rock-cry was too much. I collapsed once more, and just cried with him on the phone. I don't care if they stared at me. I don't care at all. I just sat there and cried. Once my tears were dry, and his were too, he spoke up.

"We will get through this. I promise. When you get here, in Nashville, for your concert, I'm joining the tour. Noah might too. The other 8 of our siblings aren't going to, they said its too hard. But me and Noah will so we can be together and get through this. We can do it. I know we can. Stay tough. Hang in there little sis. I know its tough, believe me. But you can do it. I believe in you! Call me tonight, I need…I need to go. I need some time alone. Call me tonight?" Trace said, a little scatterbrained.

"yeah. I'll call you tonight. I love you. You hang in there too. I'll see you soon. Bye." I choked out, and then hung up.

They were still staring at me.

I stood up, raised my head, and met their gaze.

They weren't staring. They were glaring.

"What's your problem?" Nick hissed.

"It's not like you'd even care." I said sadly, before retreating to my bunk.

And it was true. Right now Leslie was the only one of them who would care about me, besides my daddy and siblings.

And I've never been more thankful. She is the reason I haven't thrown myself off a bridge.


	4. I Miss You

A/N: I own nothing but Sadie and the plot. BEWARE. BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS ONE!!!!!!

Miley P.O.V.

I pushed the blankets off of my bruised body, brushed my hair off of my tear stained face, and climbed down the ladder of my bunk. I tiptoed into the living room, hoping the others were still sleeping. I spotted my ipod on the coffee table, and picked it up. I shoved the small, white ear buds into my ears, and drowned out the sounds of my life with a new favorite song of mine.

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it all around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late

It's so weird, because I identify with this song in so many ways. I sat on the couch, humming along to the song, and staring blankly out the window.

The next song that began playing was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

Tears sprang to my eyes, stinging my cheeks as they rolled down my cheeks, once I realized the song I was currently listening to was my recently deceased mothers all time favorite.

Though my salty tears were clouding my vision, I could still make out 5 figures staring at me from the doorway. I shot straight up, flicked away my tears and averted my gaze to the floor.

"Sorry. I'll just…uh…go?" I mumbled, brushing past them.

"You do that." Joe spat, while Emily glared at me.

I rushed off the bus and into the stadium where our concert was to be held. I ran straight to my dressing room, plopped down on the sofa, and let it all out. Tears cascaded down my face, my eyeliner smearing all over the place. I brushed away my tears, picked up my acoustic guitar and began to strum. I found a melody I liked, and whipped out my songbook. I wrote down everything I was feeling about my mom's death, into a song.

"DADDY!" I screeched, once the song was done and I had practiced a few times.

He ran into my room, a little frightened.

"What's wrong bud?!"

"I wrote a song for mommy." I said. His face lit up, and he sat down beside me.

I picked up my guitar, and softly sang the words that had poured out of my heart, tears streaming down my face. I finished, set the guitar down, and fell into my dads warm embrace. He hugged me, slowly rocking me on his lap. Something about being in the comfort of your daddy's arms can really calm a girl down!

A few hours later, I was sitting in a chair as Missy did my makeup and as my dad fought to get my wig on my head. I slipped into a silver sequin dress, black leggings ,and black boots. I weaved my hands through the blonde locks now adorning my shoulders, and put on some lip gloss. With 3 minutes to spare, I skipped out of my dressing room, grabbed the mic from my dad's hands, and ran out on stage. I sang 6 "Hannah songs", before running backstage, promising the crowd that 'Miley' would be out soon. As I was turning into my dressing room, I caught sight of Joe, Kevin, Emily Nick and Sadie, clinging tightly to his arm, walking back into the stadium. I don't know where they could've gone, but I thought nothing of it and went into the dressing room. I pulled the wig off my head, and let my brown curly locks flow down my back. I turned around to see Leslie sitting there, hurt apparent in her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, weary of what was to come.

"I hate them."

"What? Leslie. Hate who?"

"The jonas brothers. Sadie. Emily." She sneered.

"What!? Why?"

"They. They. They said they couldn't even stand to hear your voice, so they…they left. They left the stadium." She whimpered out, hugging me.

I let out a small yelp, as my chest was heaving. How could they hate me that much? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

"Les. Let's forget them. It's okay. I'm singing a new song tonight, for my mom." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Really?" Leslie asked me, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"yeah. I also have a little surprise to go along with it, and a bit of some bad news…"

"oh no. what is it?"

"Later." Was all I said.

I put on my black pants, black boots, white tank and metallic vest. Missy came in and fixed my makeup and curled my hair. I walked out of the dressing room, and patiently watched the jonas brothers perform from backstage. They finished their set, and walked off, glaring at me as they passed.

"Where are y'all going?" I asked.

"As far away from you as possible!" Kevin called, walking out of the stadium with the others. I brushed away the tear falling from my eye, and stepped out onto stage.

"Good Evening everyone! I have something new for you tonight, followed by some bad news!"

The crowd cheered, then "awww-ed".

I sang 9 of my own songs, continuously changing clothes, before disappearing backstage for five minutes. I went back on stage in jeans, and a shirt with a peace sign on it.

"Okay guys! Now its time for the surprise! You see, I've been having some troubles with friends lately, so a few mornings ago I was preparing to go for a run to clear my head. My older brother braison called me before I had the chance and informed me that my mother died." I said, willing the tears not to fall, though they already were.

The audience hushed, staring at me wide-eyed. I turned around and saw Leslie give me an encouraging smile. I returned it, and then faced the audience once again.

"She had a brain aneurism. They did all they could to save her, but it wasn't enou-en-enough." I choked out.

"So, I spent my afternoon pouring my emotions into a song for my mom. I'm going to try my best to keep my cool while singing this for you guys, but please understand and bear with me if I cry. This song means a lot to me and my family so please, if you have cell phones…lights…anything, wave them in air. I hope you enjoy it." I continued, picking up my guitar, as the lights dimmed. The room was almost pitch black, only a spot light on me.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your Angel

Said I was sent straight down from Heaven

And You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in any while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

[I Miss You lyrics on heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-

I miss you

**During the break in the song, I looked out in the audience and saw them all crying. I, too, was crying. But that was to be expected…**

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I finished, sat my guitar down, and wiped my tearstained face.

"thank you guys so much! It means so much to me and I'm glad I could share this with you! Now, I have some bad news. I spoke with my manager-err daddy, as well as the Disney executives. I'm having a really hard time right now, so I'm getting off this tour. My show in Tennessee will be my last, but instead of returning to Cali to record more episodes of Hannah Montana, I'm going to spend the rest of the time that I'd be on the tour with family, recovering from all that is going on. To make it up to those who wont get to see me now, I'm going to go on tour in a few months, and we will resume Hannah Montana soon as well! I'm letting you know this now, as I know a news station is here tonight taping this. Thank you guys for being an awesome crowd. I love you! Peace!" I said, shakily. Suddenly my knees gave out and I fell to the stage. My body was shaking uncontrollably. Everything was falling apart. My world was coming to a crashing halt. My life was over.

I felt four arms lift me up, and was met by the gaze of Leslie and my daddy. They took me back stage and changed me into sweats.

"bud, can you take her to the bus while I answer questions?" I heard daddy ask Leslie.

"Sure thing!" she replied, picking me up in her arms and walking me to the tour bus.

Leslie's P.O.V.

I held Miley's small body in my arms, feeling her shake and cry. My heart broke watching my best friend be so torn apart. I kicked open the door to the bus, anger and hurt washed over my face.

"What's wrong with her?" Joe spat, sarcastically.

"hah- probably fed up with her sad little life. 'I'm miiiiiley. My life is SO hard! My friends are maaaad at me! Wah wah wah!'" Emily mocked.

Miley lept out of my arms, tears still falling from her eyes, and glared at them.

"Oh better yet. 'I'm miiiiiiiley NO ONE LOVES ME. My daddy thinks im dumb. My mommy thinks im a whore. My mom is the whore! My mom is STUPIIIIIIIIIID. I don't love my mom. I don't love my dad. I'm just a heartless bitch!' " Sadie spoke up.

"Oh I got one! 'I'm miiiiley! Im so dumb. My family is retarded. You'd be stupid to love me. That's why my whole family is stupid. Because they love me.' I bet they don't even love her. I bet she hates her mom. She puts on that fake 'mommy and me-best friends' image, but I bet she hates her mom." Joe spat.

The group erupted in laughter, as tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe they just said that about her.

"You don't know what youre talking about." I heard Miley say softly, staring at the ground.

"What was that, freak?" Nick spoke up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT. MY MOM IS DEAD. HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT." I heard miley shriek. My heart broke, watching her destruct like that.

She sprinted off of the bus, and onto her dads…or so im guessing. I'll pack us some clothes so we can stay in his bus.

"Her mom died? Yeah freaking right. She just wants attention. She's trying to make us feel bad for her, and it ain't gonna work!" Emily sneered.

"Agreed. Stupid pathetic little brat!" Joe said.

I glared at all of them. They must have just noticed me, seeing as Joe sprang up, opening his arms to me.

"Hi baby!" he cooed, leaning in to kiss me.

"Back the hell away from me NOW." I hissed.

"whoa. Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Don't come near me ever again. Don't ever call me 'baby' 'babe' 'hun' any of it EVER AGAIN. We are so over." I screamed in his face, tears falling from my eyes.

Then I turned to the rest of the group.

"We're done. Don't call me. Don't talk to me. Don't email me. Don't even bother looking at me. You all disgust me, and I want absolutely NOTHING to do with you. YOU ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE. HOW COULD YOU TURN ON YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THAT? HOW DARE YOU. HOW DARE YOU SIT HERE WHILE HER LIFE FALLS APART. HOW DARE YOU SHUN HER WHILE SHE IS STRUGGLING WITH NOT EVEN WANTING TO LIVE. HOW DARE YOU." I screamed, losing it.

They all looked at me shocked.

"and you." I wailed, striding up to Sadie.

"Are a bitch." I slapped her.

"What the hell is your problem. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HMMM? YOU ARE WORTHLESS. YOU ARE SCUM. HOW DARE YOU DO WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MILEY. HOW DARE YOU RUIN HER LIFE. HOW DARE YOU SIT THERE AND ACT LIKE YOU'VE DONE NOTHING. I KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED. IVE SEEN IT. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELF CENTERED, STUCK UP, HEARTLESS LITTLE BITCH WHO SHOULD DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DISAPPEAR!" I yelled at her, slapping her hard across the face, again.

I ran into the bunk room, found some clothes for me and Miles and re entered the living room.

They were all gathered around Sadie, Nick rocking her in his arms.

"Its sad what you guys have become. Just let me be the first to say, don't come crying to me when you see through that little bitch's false exterior." I sneered, walking out the door to find my broken best friend.


	5. I love you

A/N: THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER ONE.

Miley P.O.V.

I sent Leslie back to our bus, telling her I needed some alone time. Now im sitting, curled under blankets, my chest heaving, tears streaming down my face, hidden in the comfort of the attic of my dads bus. We arrived in Tennessee a few hours ago, but its 5 in the morning, so I cant go see my family yet. I cant sleep though, so I think im going to go for a walk, to my favorite park.

I untangled myself from the blankets, stretched my limbs, and opened the attic door. I climbed down the ladder, padded through the living room, and quietly left the bus.

After closing the door, I turned around to be met with the pair of ice cold blue eyes I've grown to hate.

Nick P.O.V.

Its 5 AM. I cant stop thinking about what Leslie said to us last night. How could she be so mean? Poor sadie! I need to clear my head. I stepped outside of my bus to see Miley leaving her dad's bus. But Sadie was strolling up to her. Funny, I don't remember Sadie leaving the bus this morning. Oh well.

Regular P.O.V.

"what do you want, Sadie?" Miley spat.

"YOUR STUPID FRIEND PLAYED PERFECTLY INTO MY PLAN! NOW THEY HATE YOU EVEN MORE!" Sadie hissed, slapping Miley hard across the face. Miley stumbled back in pain, clutching her cheek.

"Aww whats the matter? Wittle miley cant handle it?" Sadie said, in a baby voice.

"No, seeing as you've been beating me up every day since ive met you, I think ive gotten pretty damn used to it!" Miley hissed.

Nick's jaw dropped.

"Oh shut up miley. Someone had to do it! You're life was WAY too perfect. I mean, come on! You soo don't deserve any of the shit you've gotten! You did, however, deserve the abuse. You stupid little slut. You don't even deserve to live. The whole world would be happier if you would just DISAPPER!" sadie screeched at miley.

Nick stood there in shock. His mouth wide open, his eyes the size of saucers. He quietly snuck back into his bus and coaxed the others out.

Now the Nick, Joe, Emily, Kevin and Leslie stood watching Miley and Sadie fight.

"YOU ARE SO STUPID. ALMOST AS STUPID AS NICK AND HIS GROUP. I CANT BELIEVE THEY WOULD GO ALONG WITH ME SO EASILY. I MEAN, I THOUGHT IWAS GOING TO HAVE TO TRY HARDER. I MEAN, THE WAY THEY DIDN'T GIVE THAT RECORDING A SECOND THOUGHT! HAH! IDIOTS! IT WAS SO OBVIOUSLY ME TRASHING THEM. THEY ARE SO DUMB. IDIOTS. GULLIBLE IDIO-" sadie yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Miley screeched.

The others watched in shock. Did miley really just defend them? Say whaaa?

"AWW Why? You still love them despite the fact that they hate you?! TOO DAMN BAD!" Sadie screeched, launching forwards at Miley.

"TIME FOR YOUR DAILY BEATING!" Sadie screamed, kicking Miley in the stomach, shin, back, knee…any and everywhere.

"SADIE! I CANT BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?" Nick yelled, running forwards and throwing Sadie off of Miley.

Miley sat curled up on the ground, whimpering and rocking back and forth.

"We are so over! Get your stuff of the bus. NOW. And NEVER ever talk to me EVER again!" Nick screamed, right in Sadie's face.

"Whatev." Sadie said, going to pack her stuff up.

Miley began crawling back to her dads bus, bruised, bleeding and crying. Before she could even get halfway there, a pair of strong arms lifted her up and carried her.

Through her tear filled eyes, Miley could see that it was Nick who was carrying her. He carried her back onto their bus, and sat down on the sofa, her in his lap.

Miley P.O.V.

I'm so confused. Right now, I'm sitting on Nick's lap as Joe puts a warm cloth on my bruises and cuts. Kevin is rubbing my head and back and Emily is holding my hand. Leslie is sitting right behind me, crying softly, and gently rubbing my arms.

What the heck is going on?

"Miley. I'm…I'm so sorry." Nick spoke softly.

"Oh my god me too. Miley I shouldve known!" Joe spoke up.

"I cant believe Sadie. I mean, we grew up with her, so it was easy to let our guards down. Miley we are so sorry. We had no idea. We were just so consumed by her and her lies that we didn't know what to believe. So we chose what was easiest." Kevin said.

"Oh Miley. Can you ever forgive us?" Emily pleaded, crying.

I turned to Leslie, and we exchanged words with our eyes.

Then I did something I never thought I'd do.

I forgave them.

"Les. Will you forgive us too?" Joe begged, inching closer to her.

Leslie shot me a look, to which I responded with an encouraging smile and gleam in my eye.

"Of course. I'm just happy this all worked out." Leslie said softly.

"How did you know to trust Miley?" Nick asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Leslie questioned.

"I mean, Sadie was so convincing. How did you just know to believe Miles?"

"Call it intuition. Call it a feeling. Call it best friends. Give it whatever title pleases you, but all I can say is I know miley. Probably better than she knows herself. I just knew." Leslie concluded.

Suddenly all eyes were back on me, as I realized I was crying again.

"What's wrong Miles?" Nick asked me, rubbing my back.

"I have-I have-I have to go get ready." I cried.

"For wh-oh no. Oh god." Leslie said, beginning to cry.

She stood up and extended her arm to me. We stood up to go get dressed for the one family gathering I prayed I'd never have to attend.

Everyone followed us into our bunk room, and watched as I packed up a lot of my stuff.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Leslie asked.

"no…." they all said.

"Me and Leslie are getting off the tour here." I spoke, quietly.

"WHAT?! NO YOU CANT! MILEY! PLEASE DON'T!" Nick exclaimed.

"NO please don't! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO?" Joe begged.

"Honestly? I mean, until an hour ago you guys wouldn't even glance my way. And a lot of…..things….have happened to me recently." I stated, my eyes watering.

"Miles. I know we haven't been there for you, but please stay and give us another chance." Emily begged, the others nodding in agreement.

"bud, I don't think you should get off the tour. I think 'she'd' want you to live out your dream. Trace and Noah are gonna join us. We will all get through the loss together. We're all here for you." My dad said.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Who is 'she'? and what loss?" everyone but dad, me and Les asked.

We ignored their questions. It was too hard.

"Eh. Few minutes ago. You girls bout ready? And Mile, I really think you should stay...dont run away from your fears bud."

"Yeah daddy, just let me go change. And if you really think it's what's best, I'll stay." I said.

The bus erupted in cheers, and Leslie and I hugged. We quickly slipped into our black dresses, and joined the others in the living room.

"Hi guys…" I spoke softly.

"Where are you guys going? Youre dressed in all black…it's almost as if youre going to a-" Joe said.

"Funeral?" I interrupted, looking up with tears in my eyes.

"Come on hun, its okay. Let's go." Leslie said, leading me out the door and into an awaiting cab.

**A few hours later**

"And now, her beloved daughter would like to say a few words."

"Good afternoon you guys. Thanks for coming to honor my mom. She was an amazing woman, a wonderful role model, and my best friend. It's so hard for me to fathom that she's really gone. When I got the call, I fell apart. Since then, my life has been dwindling down. But being here, in the presence of family, and knowing my mom will always be with me in spirit, I'm learning to cope." I choked out, tears running down my face.

"I wrote mom a song…I'd like to play it for you guys. For her." I continued, pulling out my guitar.

I began to strum the familiar melody, tears running down my face.

Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your Angel

Said I was sent straight down from Heaven

And You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holdin me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in any while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm livin' out my dream

Oh, how I wish you could see

Everything that's happenin' for me

I'm thinkin' back on the past

It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

[I Miss You lyrics on heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-

I miss you

**During the break in the song, I looked at my family. They were all crying, hugging each other, and smiling at me. **

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

I miss you

I finished the song and sat my guitar down.

"Thanks. I'm sorry guys, I cant handle this." I stood up and ran. I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. I just ran as fast as my legs would take me. My feet started to hurt from my heels, so I stopped briefly to take them off. Once they were off and securely in my hands, I continued running. It wasn't until I ran into someone, that I actually stopped.

"Mi." The voice said softly.

I glanced up, seeing Nick stare down at me.

"Ni-i-i-ck." I choked out.

I fell to the ground once more. In pain from running, and from being beaten up, yes, but more in emotional pain.

He knelt beside me and pulled me into his lap.

He held me while I cried, which lasted a good hour or so. When my tears were finally dried up, I looked up to him and smiled.

"Thanks for being here." I said softly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said, stroking my hair.

This is the Nick I'm in love with. This only made me cry again.

"Miley what's going on with you?" he asked, his voice laden with concern.

"everything" I stated.

"Such as…" he prompted.

"Life. I finally have my friends back, yes. But I'm in such physical and emotional pain for what I went through to get you guys back. And what I went through in losing you guys and dealing with sadie. And my mom. My mom died. And do you know how hard it is to love someone who will never love you back?!" I exclaimed. I didn't know I had said the last part until it came out of my mouth. I clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide.

Please tell me he didn't catch that.

"We'll talk about your mom in a minute. What's this about you loving someone who will never love you back?"

"N-n-neve-vermind." I stuttered.

"Miley…"

"nick." I whined.

"Come on Miles."

I sighed and looked right in his eyes.

"I'm in love with you." I said, looking down.

"And who said I don't love you back?"

My head shot up.

"What? But what about Sadie?"

"I dated her to make me forget about you. And yeah, it worked for a little bit. But even when I was mad at you, I still loved you."

"R-r-really?" I asked.

"Really." He answered.

Then he did something I've only ever dreamed of.

He leaned forwards and kissed me. It was a soft, gentle kiss that I wish I could relive over and over. It was so innocent yet so powerful.

After a few minutes, we pulled back, and stared into each others eyes.

"So…what now?" I asked, shyly.

"Please be mine?" He asked, sheepishly.

I grinned, silently thanking God for this.

"yes." I replied, snuggling into his chest. He slowly massaged circles on my back, hugging me tightly to his chest.

"Now what's this about your mom?" Nick asked.

"My…m-my mom died a few days a-ag-ago. She h-h-had a br-brain aneurism, and they cou-couldn't sa-save her." I cried.

Nick's jaw dropped in shock, as he pulled me closer to him.

"Oh Mi. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said softly, rocking me back and forth.

" I really miss her." I cried, clinging to him.

"I'll bet. Oh mi, I'm so sorry. Come on, let me take you back to the bus and talk." Nick said.

I loved that he called me Mi. My mom was the only other one who called me that. It sounded so possessive too. Like he was saying My, or Mine. I smiled inwardly, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. He kissed my forehead, and I snuggled into his chest.

Finally, things are looking up.

Finally, Life feels worth living again.

A/N: this is definitely not over. I'm going to do a lot more chapters on how life is on the tour after nick and miley get together. It wont be over any time soon, so no worries. REVIEWS PLEASE. And I own nothing but the plot and sadie.


	6. How long?

Miley P.O.V.

Nick lifted me and carried me back to the tour bus, where everyone was crowded in the living room. He gently sat me on the sofa, and went to get me some water, while Leslie handed me sweats to change in to. My dad, brother and sister were already in their bus, and the bus had just started to drive to our next destination.

I stood up and shakily made my way to the bathroom. I slipped out of my black dress, and into my grey sweatpants and a long sleeved tee shirt. I threw my long, curly hair into a pony tail, and left the bathroom. I dropped my dress on my bunk, then slowly walked into the living room, where everyone was whispering quietly.

"Mile, how long had this been happening to you?" Joe asked.

"How long had w-w-hat been happeni-ing?" I choked out, praying they weren't talking about Sadie. No need to make them feel worse than they already do, right?

"Sadie." Emily breathed out.

"uhh not long." I lied. Leslie shot me a look, but I dismissed it.

"Was it always as bad as what we witnessed?" Joe asked.

"Uhhh no!" I lied, again. Truth was, it had been a LOT worse, but again, why make them feel worse?

"I don't believe you." Nick spoke, softly, walking towards me.

"Wh-what?" I choked out.

"You heard me…Here, drink this." He said, handing me a glass of water.

I reached out to grab it, but my sleeve rose up a bit, revealing a large bruise on my arm.

I looked down at it, blushed, and rushed to cover up my arm. But before I had a chance, Nick gently pulled my sleeve up to reveal my almost entirely black arms.

"Oh my god." He gasped.

Joe and Kevin went pale, and stared at me with tears in their eyes.

Emily was full-on crying, and Leslie was trying to comfort her.

"you think that's bad? You should see her stomach…" Leslie said, then clasped a hand over her mouth.

"LESLIE!" I hissed.

Joe and Kevin froze, and Nick slowly lifted my shirt to reveal a large bruise and a bunch of cuts on my stomach.

"Mi! How? When? Oh my god." Nick said.

"It's not that bad! Honest!" I tried. However, as I was saying that, the bus went over a speed bump, and even that little movement caused me to gasp in pain.

"Miley!" Nick said, running to my side, lifting me up, and carrying me to the sofa. He sat me in his lap, and wrapped his arms around me, slowly rocking me and playing with my curls.

"I lied." I sighed.

"What?" Kevin, Joe, Emily and Nick said in unison.

Leslie shot me an encouraging smile, and I took a deep breath.

"So, Sadie may have been…er…abusing? Yeah..abusing…me for more than just a few days..." I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"What do you mean? How long, exactly?" Nick questioned.

"Uhh…since the day I met her…" I said, quietly.

"WHAT!?" everyone, but leslie and I, screamed.

"Heh. Yeah…" I said, my eyes still closed.

"Oh Miley!" Nick said, wrapping his arms around me tighter, and kissing my forehead.

"whoa! Wait a minute. Are you two, like, together now?" Joe asked, flicking his finger back and forth between the two of us.

Nick smiled at me, and nodded at his brother. Gasps filled the bus, followed by a squeal from Leslie and a shriek from Emily.

"FINALLY DUDE! FREAKIN TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO ASK HER OUT LOSERFACE!" Joe shouted, dancing around the bus.

"That's enough, moron." Nick muttered, rolling his eyes.

I smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder. He gently lifted my head and kissed me lovingly.

"ewwwwwwwww they're KISSING!" Joe exclaimed.

"Shut up Joseph! It's CUTE!" Leslie shouted at him.

"Speaking of cute…." Joe started, walking towards leslie.

"PLEASE be my girlfriend again. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" he begged.

"Hmmmmm" leslie said, pretending to think about it. "Well let's see. I guess I could do that…."

"Oh you're so funny! You're just lucky I love you!" Joe said, kissing her.

"Hmm no I think youre the lucky one, Joseph. Les is quite the catch." I stated, staring at my grinning best friend.

"This is true!" Leslie said, giggling.

"Actually, if I do say so myself, I'M the lucky one!" Nick said, pulling me even closer to him, if that's possible…

I giggled and kissed him.

A FEW HOURS LATER.

The bus was basically silent. Joe and Kevin had gone to bed, Leslie was sleeping on the sofa, Emily was asleep on the floor and nick was writing songs in his bunk.

I had finally fallen asleep, after trying to get comfortable for hours. When your body is completely bruised, getting comfortable becomes an Olympic sport.

I drifted off into sleep for about half a second, when the bus hit a bump, and I let out a yelp of pain. The next thing I knew, the curtains of my bunk flew back and Nick was climbing up and sitting next to me.

"What's wrong, mi?" he asked, clearly worried.

"Nothing, I'm fine..." I said, smiling up at him.

"Mhmm, I believe you…NOT!" he said, softly running his hands through my hair.

I smiled up at him.

"It's nothing. Really! The bus just went over a bump and it was a little painful. But it's okay, im finally starting to get used to it." Opps. I probably shouldn't have said that.

"Getting used to it? You shouldn't have had to deal with it at all! This is all my fault. I'm staying here until you fall asleep. God I wish I could take all your pain awa-"

I cut him off by kissing him.

"Don't feel bad. It's not your fault. I should've at least tried to explain. I just gave up." I said.

"Miley. I really am sorry. I'm beyond sorry. I'm stupid. Im SO stup-"

I kissed him again.

"I'm beginning to think you are still going on about this, just so I'll kiss you…"I said, giggling.

He grinned. "Well, can you blame me?"

"No, I cant. If I were a guy, I'd TOTALLY want to kiss me!" I said, giggling.

He laughed, before kissing me again.

A few minutes later, I drifted off to sleep, still clinging to Nick.

The next morning, I woke up to find Nick gone, and in his place a flower and a note.

"_Good Morning Beautiful. You looked so peaceful, so I didn't want to wake you! Come find me when you wake up. I love you Miley._

_Love Nick"_

I smiled to myself, lifted the flower up, and smelled it. It was beautiful!

I wonder how he got it, since we are on a bus and all…

Under the flower was another note.

"_This flower is beautiful, but it pales in comparison to you! And I'm sure you're wondering how I got a flower, am I right? I know I'm right. You're miley. Of course that's what you're thinking about! Well let's just say, I asked the bus driver to pull over and Joe helped me pick it out! I love you Miley. I love you so much! _

_Love Nick…again."_

And below that note, in joes handwriting, or as I like to call it, chicken scratch…

"_**For real man! I totally helped pick out this flower. Be proud! I know you are. I'm sure you are. Why wouldn't you be? I'm freaking awesome, so you better be proud. I hope you enjoy the flower, Nicky-poo's sappy notes, and my amazing note. Love ya lil sis. Love, Joseph."**_

I giggled to myself, and slowly made my way down and out of my bunk, being careful of my bruises. One wrong move and I was in severe pain.

I went to my suitcase and found my "True Religion" jeans, and my favorite tee shirt ever. I quickly changed, and went into the living room.

"Morning boys." I called, to Nick and Joe.

"Hey babe." Nick cooed, jumping up and kissing me.

"Hey Miles! How's it –PFFFFFFFFFFFFT" Joe started, yet finished by spitting his soda out all over the bus.

"Attractive." I stated.

"Oh my god. Miley. You're shirt. I'm in love! How amazing is that? WHERE DID YOU GET IT?!" he said, referring to my "Practice Safe Lunch, Use Condiments" shirt.

I giggled, and shrugged.

"I dunno. Blondie gave it to me."

"Blondie?" Nick asked.

"Leslie. I call her blondie."

Joe chuckled at this, and Nick grabbed my hand and walked me over to the sofa. I stretched my feet across his lap, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"My life is now complete." He muttered.

I looked up at him, giving him a confused look.

"Well I mean, I've wanted to be with you for SO long now. It's FINALLY happening!" he exclaimed, drawing invisible circles on my back.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you miley." He breathed out.

"I love you too nick, more than you will ever understand."

After hearing that, he slowly leaned down and we kissed passionately.

Have I mentioned how much I love life?


	7. Again!

A/N: I only own the story/sadie.

Enjoy, please read and revieeeew!!!!!

Miley P.O.V.

I woke up in an unpleasant manner, as the bus jolted over a speed bump. For most people, they would've slept through it, but when your body is covered head-to-toe in bruises, everything down to breathing hurts.

I sighed and picked up my phone, sliding my finger across the touch screen. "5:45" it read.

I slowly peeled back the curtain of my bunk, being careful so that the rings wouldn't scratch against the metal curtain rod. I swung my feet over the edge and silently hopped down, wincing along the way. I tiptoed into the living room, shutting the bunk room door behind me. I sat on the sofa and looked out the window, noticing we had reached our newest destination and that the bus was parked at the venue. I crept back into the bunk room and over to my suitcase, grabbing long sweat pants and a tee shirt. I quickly changed, grabbed a jacket, and ran to the bathroom. I brushed through my curly locks, put them up in a messy bun, and added a light layer of eyeliner and mascara. I checked once more in the mirror, making sure all my bruises were covered. That was the last thing the media needed to get ahold of!

I snuck into the living room and took out a piece of paper and a pen, and began scribbling furiously.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I was feeling sad about mom, so I went for a walk. I have my iphone if you need to reach me, and I'll be careful! I'll be home by 1 since we have rehearsal early tomorrow morning. Love you lots!_

_Xoxo Miley_

I grabbed my phone and ear phones, quietly snuck out of the bus, and walked to my dads bus. I slipped the note under the door, then started on my walk. I took in the cool morning air, the still dark sky, the faint howling of dogs. I wrinkled my nose a little, as the cold air embraced my body, though my face was the only part of me to feel it. I started off walking, going no where in particular. After about 25 minutes, I reached the entrance to a park, that was near our venue. I was walking along a path winding throughout the woods, when I started feeling like someone was following me. I turned around casually, seeing a dark figure scurry behind a tree. This happened four or five more times before I was literally freaking out. The figure took every turn I did, and jumped behind an object every time I turned around. I did the only thing I could think of.

I called my dad.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Hey its Billy Ray. I cant come to the phone right now, so leave me a message and I'll call you back. Bye!_

**Uhhhh hi daddy, it's me. Ummm can you call me back please? Thanks…i…I love you daddy. Bye.**

He'd panic when he got that message, seeing as my voice was noticeably quivering, and I most likely sounded scared.

I scrolled through my phone book, and came across Trace's number.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring_

_Hi. This is Trace. If you are the phone company, I already sent the money. If you are my dad, please send money. If you are my financial aid institution, you didn't lend me enough money If you are my friends, you owe me money. If you are a female, don't worry, I have plenty of money!_

**Uhhh hi traaaace. Uh can you call me back? I'd appreciate it. I love you bro! **

**Bye.**

I tried sounding less scared that time. I kept searching my contacts, before coming across Leslie's number.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_You are dazed, bewildered, trapped in a world with no time, where color collides with sound, and shadows explode. You see a sign up ahead. This is no ordinary answering device; this is "The Twilight Phone." BEEP_

**Hey les. Its mile. Uh call back when you can, okay? Thanks. Byee.**

I felt defeated. I also felt like I was overreacting, so I just pushed my fear aside. It never even occurred to me to call Nick.

10 minutes later, the shadow kept getting closer and closer, creepier and creepier.

With shaky hands, I dialed nick's number and waited patiently for him to answer the phone.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring ri-_

_(Nick __**Miley **_**OTHER –**it'll make sense in a sec)

_Hello?_

_**Ni-ick?**_

_Mile? What's wrong? Where are you?_

_**N-nothing's wrong. Uh I'm at a park near the venue. **_

_You sound scared. What's going on?_

_**Nothing! I…I'm fine! **_** HAH I FINALLY HAVE YOU ALONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS. YOU TOOK NICK FROM ME. I HAD THEM IN THE PALM OF MY HANDS. YOU RUINED MY LIFE. ITS TIME TO PAY, PRINCESS!!!**

My head shot up and I turned on my heel to come face to face with, yup, you guessed it: Sadie.

_Mile?! MILEY. WHAT WAS THAT?!?_

I didn't answer him. I did nothing but let out an ear splitting scream, as sadie attacked me full force.

The last thing I remember is being punched and kicked over and over again before my world went black.

Nick's P.O.V.

I was on the phone with miley, and she sounded terrified. But she wouldn't tell me what was up. I got worried, but brushed it off. However, my fears returned when I heard someone say they were going to hurt her, then heard my Miley scream. I immediately told Joe and Kevin, who flipped out. We all had a pretty good idea of who could be doing this to our miley The next thing I knew, my shoes were on my feet, Joe and Kevin were on my heel, and we ran as fast as our legs would take us to the park.

We fled through the woods until we reached the middle. There i saw miley yelping in pain, and sure enough, there was sadie. She was throwing herself at miley, kicking and punching her in the stomach, the back, anywhere she could get her grimy little hands. The next thing I saw was the love of my life fall unconscious.

This all happened in a split second, so I had no time to stop her. However, the second I saw mileys eyes close, I launched forwards.

"SADIE!" I shouted.

"NICKY! I MISSED YOOOU!" she screeched. "You shouldve seen this miley girl. She…she attacked me!" she said, fake crying.

"Whatever! I saw what you did to her. You get out of here NOW or I'm calling the cops. If you ever come near me or miley again, I'm calling the cops." I said, through gritted teeth.

"You're bluffing." She said, calmly, walking over and kicking miley once more.

"Oh, am i? Kevin, phone please." I said, extending my hand towards Kevin.

"Gladly." He replied, handing it over.

I dialed 911, had a quick conversation with a police officer as Joe grabbed Sadie so she couldn't leave, and hung up. A few minutes later, an officer showed up and we told him what we had seen.

"is there proof?" the officer asked.

I pointed to my lifeless girlfriend.

"oh my god." Was all he could say. He took sadie off in handcuffs, and I ran to miley.

I lifted her into my arms and carried her bridal style back to the bus. I warmed up some washcloths and placed them on her bruises, and sat with her in my lap until she woke up. Kevin and Joe had gone out to get us some food, so it was just me and miles.

Her eyes fluttered open, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, despite what she had just gone through.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." I said, stroking her forehead.

She grinned up at me, then frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently.

"Paiiin." She croaked. I looked down at her sympathetically.

"My angel. It'll be okay. They arrested Sadie. I'm so sorry she did this again. It will never happen again, I swear to you. I am never leaving your side. It's okay Miley, I'm here for you, and ill always be here for you." I said, gently.

She smiled up at me again, then made a move to sit up. I saw her wince in pain, and immediately helped her by stabling her shaking body.

She smiled appreciatively at me, as I wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

Her phone started to ring, and I heard her groan.

"what's wrong baby?" I asked softly.

"It hurts to moooove. I don't want to answeeeer thaaat." She spoke slowly, through the pain of any movement.

"No worries Mi. I'll get it." I said, leaning forward and clutching her phone. I slid my finger over the 'answer call' button and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wow. Miley. Going through puberty I see? This might hurt your singing career…" Billy Ray joked.

"Hahah Hi Mr. Cyrus. This is Nick."

"Oh I know who it is, boy! I'm glad you answered, though I'm curious as to why it was you and not my daughter who answered?"

"Oh, well Mi went for a walk earlier, and was attacked by Sadie. She blacked out right after I found her and sadie in the woods. I called the cops, who arrested sadie, and brought miley back here. She was in too much pain to answer her phone though…" I trailed off.

"Oh my god. That's why she tried to call me. Oh god. I feel horrible." Billy Ray said, obviously feeling upset.

"No worries, sir. I care for your daughter so much, and I was perfectly happy to be there for her. Though I wish I could've been there sooner…"

"I'm glad you got there when you did. Thank you son, for caring for my baby. I know she loves you and its obvious you love her. I just want you to know, I 100 approve and support this relationship y'all have, and I'm glad my daughter has found someone as wonderful as you. So, thank you Nick. Thank you so much."

My eyes were glistening with tears, but only a little.

"Thank you so much sir. I really appreciate that. And I do love your daughter, more than anyone or anything in the world."

"Good to hear, boy, good to hear. Now boy, I have a surprise for Miles, and I need you to cover for me. Her best friend is going to join the tour, and I'm picking her up from the airport tomorrow during sound check, so can you keep my girl distracted?"

"No problem sir! I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should go take care of Miles. She doesn't look so good…"

"Oh yes go, by all means. Thanks so much Nick. For everything. Bye!"

"No problem! Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone, and placing it back on the coffee table.

"what'd he say?" Miley croaked.

"He just wanted to thank me for loving you and…that's all." I replied, running my hand through her curls.

"Okay, I'm going to get you some advil and water, okay?" I said, slowly moving so I wouldn't hurt her a lot.

"Yeah, okay. Thank yo-o-ou." She said, her eyes drooping in pain.

I felt so bad for her. Why was someone as wonderful as her going through this?!?!

I got her advil and water and was walking back over to her when the door to the bus burst open. In walked Joe and Kevin, with takeout from a Chinese restaurant.

"For you, milady!" Joe said, in a british accent. He sat a plate of sesame chicken in front of her, and I saw her turn green.

"err…any chance you have something a little less…meaty…in that bag?" I heard her ask.

"huh?" joe said, clearly confused.

"soup?" miley asked, hopeful.

"Oh yeah, it has onions and tofu. Here ya go!" he said, handing her the broth.

"Thanks! Uhh…would you mind…er…moving…that chicken…away. Please?" she asked shyly.

I picked up the plate and moved it to the kitchen.

"Here, eat this!" Kevin said, handing her a beef egg roll.

"mm looks goo-wait. Is there meat in this?" she asked, before she even brought it to her mouth.

"Yeah, beef." Kevin answered. She turned a shade of green again, and threw the egg roll away from her.

"oh my god I cant believe I almost did that." She said.

"did what?!" I asked, confused.

Miley P.O.V.

I almost ate meat! That would've been HORRIBLE! I cant eat meat! Ive been a vegetarian for WAY too long! Im not giving it up now, plus I don't want to and not to mention the fact that I'd get sick!

"did what?" Nick asked again.

"oh. Uh almost ate that." I replied.

"Why would that have been bad?" joe asked.

"I..uh…don't eat…uh..meat." I said, quietly.

"Whoa, why?" Kevin questioned.

"animal cruelty."

"wow! That's neat! So youre a vegetarian?!" nick said, as I smiled up at him. I'm glad he's so accepting of it.

"Mhmm. Pesca vegetarian. I eat seafood and dairy products, but not meat-meat" I replied.

"for how long?" joe asked.

"hmmm 10 years?" I said.

"10 YEARS! WOW! SINCE YOU WERE….5?!?" joe exclaimed.

I nodded.

"sweet man, sweet!" joe said, nodding in approval.

"how come you're just now telling us?" Nick asked.

"its just not something I go around telling people, seeing as im usually made fun of for it." I said, shyly.

"Aww well, we wont make fun of you! Right guys!" nick asked, his brothers nodding in response.

I smiled at them, appreciatively.

"Okay, well, we are going to chill on Billy Ray's bus. Peace out! You have the bus to yourselves for a while!" Joe said, standing up and dragging Kevin with him.

"What about the girls?" Nick asked.

"they are meeting us over there. We're all coming back over here later though, so no worries. Later guys!" Kevin called over his shoulder, walking out the door.

Nick P.O.V.

I walked over to miley and lifted her up ,carefully. I sat on the sofa, placing her in my lap, while slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Hungry, baby?" I asked.

She nodded. I dipped the spoon in the bowl and brought the broth to her mouth. She gladly drank the warm liquid, while smiling at me.

"Thank you for caring about me." She murmured.

"you couldn't stop me if you tried." I said, pulling her closer to me and kissing the top of her head.

She giggled slightly, wincing a bit from the pain.

"you are so special." I cooed.

"Like…stop eating the paste special?" she asked, her blue eyes full of light.

I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"no! special as in special to me." I said, kissing her forehead.

"oh. Okay well good. you're special to me as well!" she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. I practically melted into her touch.

"Want to watch a movie?" I asked.

She nodded, so I stood up and went to the cabinet. I pulled out "Steel Magnolias", knowing its one of her favorites, and put it in.

She smiled and kissed me when I sat back down.

"thank you" she murmured.

"My pleasure." I said, cuddling closer to her, holding her hand in mine.

About halfway through the movie, I had zoned out. I was thinking about how happy I was with my life, and how bad I felt for miley. however, I was interrupted by her lips on mine. I, of course, kissed back. I ran my fingers through her hair, careful not to hurt her, as she placed her hands on my shoulders. We pulled back and rested our foreheads against one another.

"I love you. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. I'm so glad we are finally together." She breathed out.

"I know! I wish I hadn't had been so stupid! I shouldve told you a long time ago that I was in love with you. I was just scared. it was stupid. I was stupid. I'm sorry." I said, upset and rambling.

"no reason to be sorry. It all worked out, right? I have you and you have me. That's all that matters." She said, smiling at me.

"you're right. I do have you. And I'm NEVER letting you go! Which brings me to something that I want for you to have…" I said, standing up and going to my luggage.

I grabbed it and took my place next to her on the sofa. I grabbed her hand and looked her right in the eyes.

"I know we just started dating and all, but I know I love you. Now, before you start getting any ideas, this is not a marriage proposal…yet. But, when my mom and dad were dating and in love, my dad gave my mom this promise ring." I said, holding up the ring.

"I love you. And I want you to have it, as a sign that you are mine. I hope to one day replace it with an engagement/wedding ring, but for now, this. Will you do me the honors, and wear this ring?" I asked.

"Oh my god. Yes! Yes I will! Nick I love you so much! That is so sweet. This is amazing. Thank you! Thank you so much!" she said, her eyes glistening with tears, as I placed the promise ring on her left hand ring finger. Then I pulled another out of my pocket.

"This is a similar one that my dad wore, to show he belonged to my mom." I told her, holding it out for her to see.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked her.

She nodded furiously, clutching the ring and slipping it onto my left hand ring finger. While doing this, she caught sight of my purity ring. I couldn't help but blush, most girls thought it was lame.

I tried to retract my hand that donned the ring, but she pulled it back, running her fingers over the engravings on the ring.

"I know a lot of people think its lame, but it's really importa-" I started, but miley cut me off.

"No, I get it." She said, pulling a chain out from beneath the neckline of her shirt. On the chain was a ring. She leaned forwards so I could look at it.

I read the words engraved on the ring. "True Love Waits." My eyes widened…this was a purity ring like mine!

"Its beautiful Mi!" I said. "How come ive never seen it before?"

"Oh well everyone makes fun of me for having a purity ring, so I wear it under my shirts so no one sees it." She said, shyly.

"well I love that you have one. I love that we have that in common. Its like a special connection! But most of all, I really really love you!" I said, kissing her nose.

She giggled a little, before leaning up and kissing me.

Here I was, sitting on the sofa with the girl of my dreams.

Could life get ANY better? I think not.


	8. IMPORTANT

Hey guys

Hey guys! I'm really sorry, but I need you all to know that all these stories are going on a permanent hiatus. I just, honestly, lost all faith and respect in Miley and have no will to write about her. I used to be a huge fan of her, but I guess I just kinda moved on…I don't know, I just have no spark or inspiration to write, which isn't fair to you guys. That would mean my chapters wouldn't be that great, because honestly I just don't have the love for her, or Niley that I used to (I still love Nick though!!)

But yeah, please don't hate me.

Not only all that, but I also am writing a new story for Veronica and Logan (Veronica Mars, any takers?) So, if You're into that, please read it. Or even if you aren't, check it out. It's going to, hopefully, be great :)

Not only all of the aforementioned setbacks, but I am also doing the IB program at my school. Some of you may know what that is, and others wont. In short terms-it's a really really hard program for high school students-the most rigorous in the world. Its hard, but worth it!

So. If you have any questions or complaints or sorrowful words, just leave a comment. I promise I'll try and respond!

Again, I'm so sorry.

And if any of you would like a preview of my LoVe story, message me!

Thanks for the great words you've left me that have always encouraged me. Its definitely not you guys, or a lack of feedback or anything like that. I just am no longer inspired by Miley.

I'm really sorry.


End file.
